


Safe and Strong

by viktorkrumn



Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: COC 2019, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown 2019, DEC 01 - WLW, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, look i know wayward son basically confirmed aro/ace agatha but i'm still having fun with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove
Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2019





	Safe and Strong

During the battle, Penny took Agatha’s hand, and she felt safe; she felt strong; she felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach.

That last part confused her, but she also wanted to feel it again.

On the plane ride back to England she had somehow ended up sitting right next to Agatha, everybody else on a different row. The urge to take her hand again was overwhelming. Agatha didn't like sleeping on flights; instead, she was watching an American rom-com film, only half paying attention. Her hand was resting on the armrest between their chairs, her fingers long, her once-manicured nails square and chewed. Only her little finger still had a spot of pink pearl nail polish, but Penny was sure that it too would disappear soon enough when Agatha would peel it away nervously. Penny's own hands were sat squarely in her lap. She was afraid to touch Agatha in any way that seemed accidental, but she was almost too scared to touch her on purpose. And yet… she shouldn't be. She was brave enough to fight vampires and beasts and dark magic, but not to do this? There wasn't much of a risk here. If Agatha seemed confused or embarrassed, Penny could always play it off platonic hand-holding. Right? She thought herself very convincing.

She should just go for it.

A few more minutes of this back and forth, and Penny steeled herself and took as deep a breath as she could without Agatha noticing. Then she reached forward and laced her fingers into Agatha's, as nonchalantly as possible. 

Agatha looked away from her screen for a moment and gave Penny a genuine and sweet smile, the first in a long time. Then she offered Penny one of her earbuds and put her head down on Penny's shoulder. The rest of the flight home made Penny feel safe, and warm, with a tingling in the pit of her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3


End file.
